The School Of Duel: Year One
by Ecrilthir
Summary: Fed up with how bad DA Is the GX Team start up their own school with Kaiba, how will their first year go as Profesors?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't Own GX.**

**I came up with this Random Idea, hope you'll enjoy.**

**OOC, AU**

**New Card: **

**Turn Jump**

**Only Use when Cocoon of Evolution is on the field, you can skip 5 Turns and summon Great Moth or Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, as long as your Opponent can Special summon two monsters to their field.**

**Chapter One: The School Of Duel**

Jaden slammed the door behind him, His usually calm Brown eyes were full of Anger, he couldn't believe them, those stuck up, snobbish people who called them the Teachers at the academy, first they hired Professor Viper, then they have him detention for helping to save another Student from being trapped in another realm.

The door opened and his friends walked in, they all had also got detention but they had not been given as many as Jaden, who suspected Crowler of having a hand in these. They were all angry as well but they had no idea of Jaden's plan he had been setting up with Seto Kaiba, he just waited for the right time.

"So Jay, you have been on the phone a lot recently, what have you been doing?" Aster Phoenix asked looking at him,

"Guys, I take it you've heard that the four of other Academies have been closed?" Jaden asked looking among the group,

"Yeah, now everyone will have to come to this hell hole" Chazz snarled,

"Nope, I Have…. Kanda been talking to speaking to Seto Kaiba" Jaden looked sheepish, "He agreed, as long as I can find some teachers, he'll build a new academy"

"Teachers? How many?" Jesse asked quickly,

"Ten or more" Jaden shrugged,

"Count me in!" Jesse smiled,

"And us!" the others all called,

"That Makes Twelve" Jaden smiled looking at them, "What about your dreams of being Pro Duellists?"

"It's nothing compared to saving people from this place" Zane smiled.

"Then I'll call Mr. Kaiba and tell him about us being ready" Jaden nodded grabbing his phone and typing a number then a knock at the door interrupted him. Seto Kaiba walked in looking at them,

"So Jaden, have you assembled the Staff?" Kaiba asked looking at them all,

"Yes Sir. These are the staff" Jaden nodded, looking at the students around him, he made the introductions and Kaiba nodded,

"The School is built, as is all the other buildings, meaning it can open in September" Kaiba nodded, "I Need to take you there now that is the reason I came after all. I hope you will join us?" Kaiba smiled at the students, they all walked out of the Dorm room, they saw a two Helicopter waiting there, they all climbed in to them, they gasped as they saw what appeared to be a Blue Eyes White Dragon sitting behind them, Kaiba walked over and climbed into a pod on in its head, they noticed there were several booster engines on its wings, the helicopters took off and they all noticed that Chancellor Sheppard, Crowler and Bonaparte were rushing forward,

"Mr Kaiba, what are you doing here?" Sheppard asked,

"I had some business to deal with Sheppard, now I have I am leaving" Kaiba replied looking at the three adults before him,

"Very well" Sheppard nodded as he turned to walk towards the Slifer dorm, the helicopters and Jet had taken off when they heard a scream,

"WHERE HAVE THEY GONE?" Crowler screamed, running out of the room Jaden and the gang had been in moments before, they looked around and saw the Helicopters flying away,

"I wonder what Mr Kaiba meant by business?" Bonaparte asked,

"I don't know, but I don't like it" Sheppard Scowled as he saw the copters heading away.

**(Several Long Hours Later)  
**

The Helicopters eventually landed, the jolt of landing awoke the whole of the GX Team, who after 10 minutes of flying had fallen asleep, the door opened and they climbed out the first thing they saw was a giant gate with two tall posts, atop one sat a Blue Eyes white Dragon and on the other a Dark Magician stood, they saw the gates open. And followed Kaiba inside, they saw a three large towers, each with thirteen stories and then they saw another building, a giant dome of a building.

"Well those are the three dorms of the students, and each floor will represent skill level and everything is practically done" Kaiba nodded at the towers, "One for first years, one for Second and One for Final years"

"How will they be sorted?" Chazz asked,

"Into Twelve ranks, 1 Star to 12" Jaden replied, "1 being the worst and 12 being the highest"

"Twelve?" Alexis asked, "That would make it easier to get promoted, I take it one of us would be the head of each star group?"

Jaden nodded, "Yep, and there's a massive Card shop, several Duel Arena's and a few class rooms, as well as a gym and six field bases"

"Field Bases?" Zane asked,

"There are six basic fields, Plains, Mountains, Forest, Dark, Sea and Wasteland, during the Interschool championship the 36 students from each school, have to win one duel in each area to proceed to the finals" Kaiba replied looking at them, they all looked happy at the idea of defeating DA at their own school.

"So when can we open?" Jaden asked,

"September 1st" Kaiba replied, "But we have a press conference and tour for VIP's tomorrow, I would like for you to be here for the tour"

"As the professors, I think it's our Job to be here" Aster replied, he seemed to enjoy calling the group and himself Professors,

"Then I shall show you to the staff area" Kaiba nodded, they all walked towards the forest and they saw a small lake, on the other side was a building, it seemed almost Regal. There were small doors that lead to a room where they could speak with Students, and then they saw several doors leading off to offices and several bedrooms. They also found they had a private duel arena, and a helipad where they could easily welcome guests and hold secret Duels with each other.

"So what do you think?" Jaden asked them all,

"This place is amazing!" Zane exclaimed, "I think that I can get used to this" he sat down on one of the chairs in the teacher's lounge. Everyone else sat down and looked around. They saw on the wall were three carvings, each showing an Egyptian God monster, Slifer, Ra and Obelisk. They had all been into their rooms and found that they had been gifted a set of uniforms, meaning they could easily be distinguished from everyone else, they were white with either Black, Blue, Red or Gold trimmings.

"So Professor Yuki, want to Duel?" Chazz asked laughing,

"Sure Professor Princeton" Jaden replied smiling. They all laughed as they walked to the private duel arena.

**(The Next Day, at the Press event)**

The Helicopters landed outside the gates and the press, pro's, Sheppard, Crowler and Bonaparte climbed out, they looked at the closed gates and sighed, they knew sooner or later another school would open, but they had hoped for at least one year where they got every student applying to them. Then the gate opened and the saw a man walking out, wearing a black suit. They knew immediately who this was, so the Owner of the new academy was Seto Kaiba…

**(Meanwhile)**

"You know Mr Kaiba told us we had to make an entrance?" Aster asked, they were all sitting waiting for the call from Kaiba to introduce them to the Press.

"Yeah" Jesse replied looking worried,

"Have you guys ever air boarded?" Aster asked,

They all answered with a chorus of "No"

"Well, we do have the gear" Aster replied, smiling.

"It would make an entrance" Alexis pondered,

"Fine, let's see how badly we embarrass ourselves" Atticus laughed jumping up, everyone else sighed and rose as one grabbing the snowboarding gear and heading to the helipad, where the Academies rescue Helicopter was waiting. They climbed in and it took off.

**(Back with Kaiba)**

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, to School of Duel" Kaiba finished the speech, and the gate swung open, "If you will follow me". Everyone followed as they walked in, they saw the school and travelled around seeing the dorms and the Teachers home. However Kaiba refused to take anyone inside, he knew they were planning to make an entrance so they walked to the main field,

"Any Questions?" Kaiba asked,

"I have one sir" Sheppard asked, Kaiba turned to face him, "Where are the Professors?"

"I have a feeling they'll be here soon" Kaiba replied, clicking the button to alert the teachers it was time. They jumped and used the board to angle themselves towards Kaiba and the guests. Kaiba was looking to the sky waiting, the press were clicking their cameras at the School. Then there was a gasp and everyone looked up, the twelve figures all had launched Parachutes, and were slowly descending towards them,

"May I introduce my new teaching staff for this school" Kaiba smiled as they landed, they were all still wearing their helmets so no-one could recognise them, then they all as one took off their helmets, smiling at the press,

"Professors. J Yuki, J Anderson, A Phoenix, C Princeton, B Masowa, S Truesdale, Z Truesdale, A Rhodes, A Rhodes, T Hassleberry, J Cook and A Brodie" Kaiba gestured, to them as they looked up.

There were photo's being taken left right and centre of Kaiba and the New Staff, all who were still looking among the group. They saw Crowler giving them an evil look as well as Bonaparte and Sheppard,

"I was hoping" Seto smiled, "That you got the practice decks I sent?"

"Sure, to help us induct new students" Jaden nodded,

"Would you mind showing why I chose you in a duel?" Kaiba asked, "Say you and your practice deck vs. Mr Underwood?"

"Why not" Jaden shrugged, Weevil walked forward, sneering.

Jaden: 4000

Weevil: 4000

"Let's Duel!" They both called,

"I'll go first then!" Weevil smiled, "I Summon Jirai Gumo in attack!"

Attack: 2200

"I then play a card faced down and end there!" Weevil smiled,

"My move then!" Jaden smiled looking at his hand, he gasped as he saw he already had three cards needed to summon his decks best card, the Gate Guardian. He had in his hand, Labyrinth Wall, Sujin, Gate Guardian, Jari Gumo, Sanga the Thunder and Monster Reborn.

"I think I'll summon A Jirai Gumo of my own" Jaden smiled, playing the monster,

Attack: 2200.

"Then I play a card faced down and end" Jaden smiled.

"My Turn!" Weevil smiled, "I summon Petit moth and equip it with my Cocoon of Evolution!"

Defence: 2000,

"Then I'll play the Spell Card Sword of revealing Light!" Weevil called,

Turn: 0

"I End there!" Weevil smiled,

"My turn then!" Jaden called, he looked at his hand. Nothing in there could destroy his swords so he should play a strong defence.

"I sacrifice my Jirai Gumoto summon this in defense!" Jaden called, playing the card faced down,

Defence: ?

"I then play Monster reborn to revive my Jari Gumo!" Jaden smiled,

Attack: 2200

"I End there!" Jaden called smiling, he could summon piece one soon.

"Trying to be sneaky are you?" Well I think I'll rid the field of your monster" Weevil hissed, "Jirai Gumo attack!"

"You forgot its effect Underwood" Jaden smiled, flipping a coin.

"Heads" Weevil called,

Jaden looked and smiled, "Wrong, its tails, meaning you lose half your points!"

Weevil: 2000

"My attack still works though!" Weevil hissed as the monster attacked, then the card was revealed and Weevil was blasted backwards,

Weevil: 1200

"Your turn!" Weevil hissed,

Jaden smiled and drew a card, he smiled as he looked at it Mystical Space Typhoon.

"First I scarifies my two monsters to call forth Sanga the Thunder!" Jaden called,

Attack: 2600

"Then I think I'll play the card Mystical Space Typhoon, so say goodbye to your Swords!" Jaden smiled,

The swords exploded and Jaden smiled again, "Now Sanga attack and destroy Jari Gumo!"

Weevil: 800

"Your move weevil!" Jaden called,

"You'll pay for that!" Weevil laughed, "I play Turn Jump!"

"That's not good" Aster scowled, "He beat someone in three turns thanks to that card"

"Now I can summon my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!" Weevil called

Attack: 3500

"That means you can now summon two monsters from either your deck or hand" Weevil waved his hand away,

"I Call Kazejin and Suijin!" Jaden called,

Kazejin Attack: 2400

Suijin Attack: 2500

"fine its your move, I doubt you'll beat my monster though!" Weevil called laughing like a maniac,

"This will be the last turn of this duel Weevil" Jaden smiled, holding up a card, "I send, Sanga, Kazejin and Suijin to the grave to summon my Gate Guardian!"

Attack: 3750

Weevil looked up at the giant Monster and gulped,

"Now I activate spell card I drew, Axe of Despair!" Jaden called

Attack: 4750

"Now Gate Guardian attack!" Jaden called,

Weevil: 0

"That's game!" Jaden called smiling,

Weevil walked off moaning that he lost and Jaden laughed,

"As you can see, we aim to teach duellists how to win, not about history" Alexis called to the press, "Most people would say you need to know the history, but all you really need to know is how to duel and how to build a powerful deck"

The press and Pro's cheered as the teachers all raised their a card and were ordered to pose, they stood back to back looking down the camera.

**(2 Week's Later)  
**

"It came! It came!" Aster called to them, they all jumped up and rushed over, they saw it, the magazine, _Duelling Weekly_. On the front Cover was the large picture of them posing back to back, they saw the title of the first article, A new era in duelling?

They read quickly and saw their article,

It was headed up by the logo of the school, the sign of the Millennium items….

_School Of Duel…. A New Era?_

_For those who want to Duel rather than learn, School of Duel is the place to go. This new campus of ideas has state of the art duelling facilities, Skilled Professors and well structured ideas, this school is the best around. _

_Although the staff are young, younger than 20 years old. They are all extremely skilled duellists, as was shown when one of them faced off and defeated the pro duellist Weevil Underwood, using a deck he had been gifted the night before hand, several of the professors are or were pro ranking duellists or Duellists of some renown, Such as Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix and Jesse Anderson._

_Not Everyone is happy about this Schools opening, Mrs Crowler (The Vice-Chancellor of Duel Academy) reported _"_These So called Professors were always trouble at Duel Academy, they were always in trouble or Danger and this school seems like some desperate attempt to keep their antics at the TRUE school hidden!"_

_For a full account of their activities since they started at Duel Academy to now see Page 19_

_For an exclusive interview with the Owner about the staff see Page 20_

_For a Report on the duel between Weevil Underwood and the duelling professor, see Page 21_

They all sat their laughing for many minutes at the article, then they all realised they had three days to get to Domino City to go and see the students that would be joining their school for the first year.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't Own GX**

**Major OC's added:  
** Name Deck:

Alex Storm

Gate Guardian

Alan Potter

Spellcaster

Luke Oak

Toon

Gary Peterson

Dragon

Peter Smith

Red Eyes

James Jones

Insect Deck

Bruce Solo

Beast-Warrior

Fred Andrew

Jinzo

Steven Armstrong

Fiend

Lois Tracy

Machine

Megan Rider

Rock

Tony Griffon

Warrior

**Chapter Two: Student Watching **

They all sat watching as the Students walked into the hall around 600 students stood there, most looked scared others confident, Jaden Stood up, as the 'head' professor it was his job to speak with the students, they had all decided what rank they would be head of, Jaden as the best of the twelve of them had been made head of Rank 12 Duellists

"Welcome, As of now you are students of School of Duel" Jaden called to them, "I am professor Yuki head of the 12 star duellists, I hope to find all of you get there by the end of the Fourth year"

The other teachers stood and introduced themselves as well, all the students waited for the class they would be assigned to,

"One of us will duel each of you while the eleven other teachers watch and work out your skill and place you in a rank" Jaden called to them, "if you would like to sit please head to the seats assigned"

He sat down and looked at the list, "Potter, Alan" Chazz called, "You will be up first!"

A Scared boy walked down, Jaden frowned, he saw the Dark Magician Girl following him

"Chazz, DS" Jesse called to him,

"DS?" Alexis asked,

"Duel Spirit" Jaden replied watching Chazz jump into the Duel Arena,

"Duel!" They both called,

Chazz: 4000

Alan: 4000

"I'll let you go first" Chazz laughed the boy nodded and drew a card,

"I Summon Magician Valkyrie in attack mode!" Alan called playing the monster

Attack: 1600

"I end with two faced downs!" Alan finished,

"Nice move kid, but time for a pro to take the field" Chazz replied smugly,

"I summon my Armed Dragon Lv. 3!" Chazz called,

Attack: 1200

"Now I also play two cards face down and end there!" Chazz called laughing,

"my move then!" Alan called, "I Scarifse my Magician Valkyrie to summon My Dark Magician Girl in attack mode!"

Attack: 2000

"I Attack your Armed Dragon Lv 3!" Alan smiled,

"I don't think so" Chazz replied smiling, "I play Negate Attack!"

"I End there then" Alan scowled,

"My move then" Chazz called looking at his hand, "I Use my monster special effect to Special summon my Armed Dragon Lv 5!"

Attack: 2400

"Then I'll also summon my Silent Swordsman Lv 3 in attack!"

Attack: 1000

"Now my Armed Dragon attacks your Dark Magician Girl!" Chazz called, the Dragon shot a massive blast and destroyed the Dark Magician Girl,

Alan: 3600

"Now My silent Soldier attacks your life points directly!" Chazz called,

Alan: 2600

"I end there" Chazz laughed, he clearly thought he had the duel won,

"My turn" Alan drew his card and looked down excitedly,

"I Activate my Monster reborn!" Alan called, "so my Dark Magician Girl returns!"

Attack: 2000

"Now I play my Dark Magic Ritual!" Alan called,

"A ritual?" Jesse smiled, "Nice"

"Now by giving up my Dark Magician Girl and my Gemini Elves to summon my Magician of Black Chaos!"

Attack: 2800

"Now he attacks your Dragon!" Alan called,

Chazz: 3600

"I end there" Alan smiled

"Nice moved kid" Chazz replied, "But it won't be enough, I Level my Silent Swordsman up to Level 5!"

Attack: 2300

"Now I activate my Swords of Revealing Light" Chazz called, "Now you can't attack me for three turns!"

"I end there" Chazz added,

"My turn!" Alan called, "I Play a Monster faced down and end there!"

"My turn then" Chazz laughed, "I level my Monster up once again so say hello to my Silent Swordsman Lv 7!"

Attack: 2800

"Now I summon my Armed Dragon Lv 3!"

Attack: 1200

"Now I end there!" Chazz smiled,

Swords turn: 1

"My turn then!" Alan smiled, "I Activate my Magician Of Faiths effect!"

"Nice move" Jaden smiled,

"Now I can take back my Monster Reborn! Which I activate!" Alan shouted, "Now my Dark Magician Girl returns!"

Attack: 2000

"Now I activate this!" Alan called, Jaden smiled this kid was good, maybe even good enough to get to 12 Star quickly, but not straight away,

"My Card allows me to remove one Magic card of my choice!" Alan called, "So say goodbye to your swords!"

They shattered, "Now I activate this, my Mage Power!"

"Oh no" Chazz gasped,

"That means my Magician of Chaos gains 500 points!" Alan called,

Attack: 3300

"Now My Magician attacks your Silent Swordsman!"

Chazz: 3100

"Now My Dark Magician Girl attacks your Dragon!"

Chazz: 2300

"I end with a face down" Alan smiled,

"Nice move kid" Chazz looked up, "I Also have magic cards though, Like my Monster reborn!"

The Armed dragon Lv 5 Appeared,

Attack: 2400

"And I think I'll activate my Two Dragon treasures!"

Attack: 3000

"Now I also activate this!" Chazz called, "Megamorph!"

Attack: 5400

"Now my Dragon will attack your Dark Magician Girl!" Chazz called,

Alan: 0

Chazz smiled and walked out of the ring towards the Teachers,

"Rank?" Alexis asked,

"I'd say 7" Jaden replied,

"I agree" Jesse nodded,

They looked to the screen, where a picture of Alan sat, they hit the right button and Seven stars appeared next to his name, he smiled and he walked off, after that they watched the rest of the duellists duel, they all had a good laugh when Chazz faced off against Alex Storm watching his Armed Dragon Lv 10 being destroyed by the Gate Guardian, they had immediately placed him in 12 Star.

The students walked over to a desk where one of the support staff was handing out stars, they all pinned the correct number of stars to their uniforms, they all stood waiting for the teachers to finish their argument, they noticed Jaden and Jesse arguing with Chazz and Zane,

The four of them nodded and walked down, the other teachers sighing,

"Duel!" The four of them called,

"Students, there now follows a feature duel, enjoy" Alexis called, they hadn't noticed Kaiba walk in to watch,

Jaden and Jesse: 8000

Chazz and Zane: 8000

"I'll go first" Chazz called, they noticed he seemed to be using a different deck, "I summon my Ojama Yellow in defence!"

Defence: 1000

"Hi boss!" Yellow called,

"Get away you freak!" Chazz called to it, "I play three face downs and end there"

"I'll go then" Jesse smiled, "I summon my Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise in defence!"

Defence: 2000

"I Also play three faced downs" Jesse smiled nodding to Jaden who smiled,

"My turn then" Zane smiled, "First I switch Ojama yellow to Attack,

Attack: 0

"Then I play 2 axes of despair and Malevolent Nuzzler!"

Attack: 2700

"Now I also play my Card of sanctity, to draw 4 cards, and Activate Power bond!" Zane smiled, "So say hello to my Cyber End Dragon

Attack: 8000

"Now Ojama Yellow Attacks your Emerald Tortoise" Zane smiled, the monster exploded,

"You activated my trap card, Gem Appear, when one crystal beast is destroyed I can summon another!"

Topaz Tiger appeared,

Defence: 1000

"Nice move Jess" Jaden smiled,

"Now my Cyber End Dragon will destroy your Tiger!" Zane scowled,

"You must've forgotten my Trap, now my Sapphire Pegasus appears!"

Defence: 1200

"Your turn!" Zane scowled,

Chazz and Zane: 4000

"My turn then" Jaden smiled, "I Activate Fusion Gate!"

"Great" Chazz scowled,

"Firstly I fuse my Burstinatrix and Avian to make my Flame wingman!" Jaden called,

Attack: 2100,

"Then I'll fuse him with my Sparkman! To make my shinig Flame Wingman!"

Attack: 2500

"Then I'll activate Defusion!" Jaden called, his monster split into the three monsters,

Defence: 1000

Defence: 1200

Defence: 1400

"Now I scarifies my three monsters to summon my Yubel!" Jaden called,

Attack: 0

"Now Yubel attacks your Cyber End Dragon!" Jaden called,

"Jay must've lost it" Syrus shock his head looking at the monster flying towards the Cyber end,

"Not with Yubel's effect" Kaiba replied, "Jaden suffers no damage, She can't be destroyed and all damage is transferred to his opponent"

"But that's means!" Syrus smiled, "They won!"

Chazz and Zane were knocked backwards, their life points hit Zero and Jaden turned to Jesse, they high fived each other and walked back to the teachers, followed by Zane and Chazz

"nice Duel both of you" Zane smiled, "I See why you're the two high rankers"

"Yeah" Chazz grunted, they turned back to the students, they didn't realise they were applauding the teachers skill, the four of them smiled, and nodded to their students,

"Well lied Lex" Atticus whispered,

"Thanks" Alexis replied smiling looking at the Students all dressed in red, they were all waiting for further instructions, the Teachers all walked onto the duel field,

"Right. If you look we all have our star rank on our staff uniform, when you see the teacher with the same amount of stars as you have line up in front of them and wait for further instructions!" Aster Shouted, he laughed at the Look the rest of the teachers were giving him, The Rank ones lined up with Chazz. The Rank 2's with Jim. The Rank 3's with Atticus. The Rank 4's with Bastion. The Rank 5's with Hassleberry. The Rank 6's with Axel. The Rank 7's with Syrus. The Rank 8's with Alexis. The Rank 9's with Zane. The Rank 10's with Aster. The Rank 11's with Jesse. The Rank 12's with Jaden. Once they were all lined up with the correct teacher, they stood chatting until Jaden got bored with standing around,

"QUEIT!" Jaden shouted, "Thanks. The Professor in front of you is your head of rank, you will be taught by them, assisted by them and if need be, disciplined by them"

There were some murmurs by this point but Chazz, Zane, Aster and Jesse all shouted "QUEIT!"

"Thanks guy" Jaden smiled, "Be warned you can go up in rank, but you can also go down, so make sure that you duel every time like it's your last. There will be three classes a day, the rest of the time you need to be either Duelling, Working or watching duels. But there are several Clubs"

"if I may take over here, Professor Yuki" Atticus put in

"Of course Professor Rhodes" Jaden replied,

"As He was saying there are several clubs. You can sign up for: Dungeon Dice Monsters, with Mr. Devlin, the School band with me, Elite Deck building, with Professors Yuki or Anderson. And Specialty Duelling tactics with Professor Masowa" Atticus added, "Also all detentions will be held by either Professor Princeton or Professor Crook

"If you'll follow us, we can go to the School" Jaden smiled, they walked off together.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't Own GX!**

**This Chapter is from the POV of the Students featured in the last Chapter**

**Chapter Three: First Class**

Alex had found his first few hours at the school really entertaining, he already had a large group of friends, sure most of them were in lower ranks but they were all really kind and were skilled or could become skilled duellists.

He saw the 12 Stars were in room 101 so he Peter, James, Fred, Steven and a couple of other people walked into the room, they gasped as they saw Professor Yuki wasn't there yet, they sat down in a couple of the seats and picked out a pen and their note books, they saw the door open and Professor Yuki walked in, he walked to the desk and turned immediately to the class, he removed a deck of cards and placed them on the desk,

"Welcome 12 Star Duellist" he began, "I am as you Know Professor Yuki"

All the students sat their poised, ready to hang on every word he spoke,

"Who can name the four ways to win a duel?" He asked suddenly,

Alex raised his hand, Professor Yuki nodded to him and he rose, "Life Point to Zero, No Cards, Exodia and the Destiny Board?"

"Correct Alex" Professor Yuki Nodded, "Now this is not going to be a school where we sit in class and I drone endlessly on about strategies to win, all you need it the right deck and some skills and you can win"

Everyone looked shocked, the first day and Professor Yuki already knew their names, Fred raised his hand,

"Sir, What are we going to do then?" Fred asked,

"Today we're going to talk about deck structure, and how we can make a deck based on summoning a single monster." Professor Yuki replied, "In particular, we'll talk about each of our decks and their structure"

Fred looked satisfied and sat down,

"Anyone wish to go first?" Professor Yuki asked the class looking around, "Nope we'll then I better go first"

Every looked up, he was going to show them his real deck!

"We'll as do many of the Professors I have several decks" he looked around, "My main deck is my Elemental Hero Deck"

He picked up the deck on the side and slipped on his duel disk, he drew one card and played it, Elemental Hero Sparkman appeared.

"Like him" Yuki added, "Two of my Decks need some work before I'll show them but my final deck is the one I use least often but I shall be using around the School, My Gate Guardian Deck"

Alex smiled, he bore the Gate Guardian in his deck, he wondered if he could duel Professor Yuki while they were both using Gate Guardian based decks, meanwhile Professor Yuki removed Sparkman and looked around.

"So who wants to go next?" he asked smiling,

"I will sir" Alex called, "My only deck is based around summoning, then powering up the Gate Guardian and his weaker forms, Suijin, Kaijin and Sanga of the Thunder"

"Very good" Professor Yuki nodded then looked at him, "What would you say is the biggest flaw of your deck and its greatest strength?"

"Um" Alex replied, slightly alarmed about being put on the spot, "The Biggest flaw is the amount of cards, I have 60 in my deck so its less likely I'll draw the right card. The biggest strength is my Multiple copies of my cards like three Gate Guardians"

"Very good" Jaden reiterated, "Those are very important Strengths and Weakness, every duellists must know his decks strengths and its weaknesses, so that he or she can use their strengths to block out the weaknesses"

Professor Yuki looked up and saw the students were all scribbling away, "The task for the rest of the class is to work out 6 strengths and Six weakness of each of your decks"

So the class set to work writing the weaknesses and strengths of their decks until they were finished and with half hour to spare,

"Well as we're done early I say we go and a couple of you duel each other, to test Skill" Professor Yuki picked up the deck he'd been flicking through and they followed as he walked into a massive duel ring, there were at least a thousand seats on either side, and Professor Truesdale sat reading a book in one of the teachers chairs he jumped at seeing the 12 star duellists appear following Jaden,

(End of Student POV)

"Zane? How are you?" Jaden asked Walking forwards,

"I'm holding strong thank you Jaden" Zane replied, "Did you look through the deck?"

"Yes, very nice. A little on the powerful side for facing students then again so is your normal deck so…" Jaden replied handing over the deck he had been looking through,

"I see you brought your students" Zane added looking over at the awe struck students,

"Yes" Jaden replied, "The Weird thing is several of them can see DS"

"Really?" Zane asked more interestedly, "Well I would like to see them in action, the only others I know who can are incredibly good duellists, You, Jesse and Chazz"

"Peter, Steven. If you would, myself and Professor Truesdale would like to see you duel" Jaden called,

"Yes sir!" They both called and Jaden followed Zane into the teachers seats, the 12 Stars sat down and watched from one end.

"Duel!" Peter and Steven called,

Peter: 4000

Steven: 4000

"I'll go first!" Steven called, "I Think I'll play Yami!"

The whole duel field turned black and purple, "Now I can summon my The Bistro Butcher!"

Attack: 2100

"I end with three face down cards!" Steven finished,

"My turn then!" Peter called, "I call Red Eyes Black Chick in attack mode!"

Attack: 800

"Now I scarifies my Red Eyes Black chick to activate its effect, meaning I can call out its daddy!" Peter smiled, Red Eyes Black Chick vanish and Red Eye Black Dragon appeared,

Attack: 2400

"Now Red Eyes Attacks your Bistro Butcher!"

Steven: 3700

"Now I play two cards face down and end there" Peter finished looking up,

_Interesting Tactic _Yubel whispered to Jaden,

_Yeah, Very_ Jaden replied

"My turn then!" Steven called, "I Activate my Magic card Monster Reborn!"

The Bistro Butcher Reappeared,

Attack: 2100

"Now I scarifies my Monster to call forth my Summoned Skull in attack!" Steven added,

Attack: 2800

"Now My Summoned Skull can attack your Red eyes Black Dragon!" Steven smiled,

"Not before I activate a trap!" Peter called, "Negate Attack!"

"I end then!" Steven scowled,

"My turn!" Peter called, "I play double spell: Rageki and Monster Reborn!"

"No My Skull!" Steven called, as Summon Skull was destroyed and Reappeared on Peters Field,

"Now I play Polymerization!" Peter called, "To fuse my Summon Skull and Red Eyes to make: The Black Skull Dragon!"

Attack: 3200

"Now I activate my final card, Monster Reborn to revive my Red Eyes Black Chick!" Peter added,

Attack: 800

"Now Red Eyes Black chick attack!" Peter called,

Steven: 2900

"Now Black Skull Dragon attack!" Peter added.

Steven: 0

"Yes!" Peter called, Steven looked up smiling,

"Great duelling with you" Steven replied, they walked together and shock hands. Both Jaden and Zane rose and began to clap; they were smiling, at this duel and the sportsmanship the two duellists had shown. The Students looked up at the Teachers smiling,

"Why don't you two duel sirs?" Peter asked, Jaden looked at Zane through the corner of his eye, Zane shook his head a tiny amount,

"Professor Truesdale needs some time to prepare his deck, so unfortunately we can't but look at the time, class has ended for today" Jaden replied looking at the clock, Zane laughed as the students rushed out,

"Anyone would think you had pushed them really hard Jay" Zane smiled,

"I know, but I hated class so its natural they will" Jaden replied laughing,

"So when is your class?" Jaden asked Zane,

Zane looked at his watch and jumped, "Now!", Jaden laughed as Zane ran out of the doors.

Jaden looked around, he was all alone, he sat down and picked out a deck of his, he knew he could have more comfort in the Teachers Lounge but here he might be able to see a bit of duelling action and plus his students could come and find him watching duels while preparing a deck. He looked down and realised this was the deck of the Supreme King. The Evil heroes. He looked through it and found the card he most hated in the world, Super Polymerization. Not because of its effect but of what it had cost him to make. How long he sat there holding onto the card, he didn't know but after a while he got up and walked to the teachers' lounge where he found himself face to face with a very annoyed Chazz. Who sat down and scowled at everyone,

"What's happened Chazz?" Jaden asked,

"I'm stuck with the rank 1 rookies who can't even name a basic counter trap card to save their lives!" Chazz replied,

Jaden sighed, "We put you there so you could scare them up in rank Chazz"

Chazz looked round smiling evilly, "Scare them? Me? I couldn't scare anyone!"

"I'd say that's wrong Chazz, you used to scare us all" Alexis replied walking in from the door that lead to the teachers rooms.

"Oh. Chazz your on detention this week by the way" Zane called from one of the desks looking over his new deck, the same one Kaiba had gifted him as a teacher, Some of the teachers said Kaiba built each one of the teachers decks, but that was rumour. Or most of them thought.

After about an hour a knock at the door interrupted the teacher long conversation about who would win in a duel, Jaden and Kaiba Vs Yugi and Jesse. Syrus walked to the door and opened it, revealing Alex the 12 star waiting there. Jaden jumped up,

"Anything wrong?" Jaden asked

"There's….a…big…..fight…..need….to…stop….it" Alex panted, the teachers rose as one and they all ran out following Alex, who looked shocked at the teachers agility. They reached the field and saw several rank 6's fighting seven rank's,

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA IS GOING ON HERE!" Zane shouted at them, they turned to face the teachers who were looking furious, and the students visible paled.

"Sir they were insulting-" Began one student, who had a massive nose bleed,

"I don't care" Aster cut in, "there is only ever one way to solve an argument and that is not it!"

"Duelling" Jaden added,

Both Syrus and Axel were looking thunderstruck at their students, so Jaden asked the question for them,

"Did you think we'd not notice you coming into your classes with black eyes and bruise?" Jaden asked the students, Alex hid behind Zane as he watched Jaden advance on the students,

"no sir" They muttered,

"Professor Brodie, Truesdale. They are your students so you need to choose the punishment for them" Alexis turned to face them.

"2 Weeks Detentions" Axel told his students,

"2 Weeks" Syrus replied, "Detention with Professor Princeton"

"Harsh" Jaden whispered to Chazz, "Now you have to spend two weeks doing detentions now Chazz"

"Those children need it" Chazz replied, scowling,

"Back to your dorms all of you. If we hear of anymore disruption caused by you for the next 3 months then we'll be moving you down!" Bastion called, the students all rushed off and Alex slipped off, the teachers sighed.

"We can call an assembly tomorrow to discuss policy at the school" Jesse spoke in the silence,

"Yeah, good plan" Jaden nodded, the teachers all walked back to the teachers' lounge and once again began the debate. Which they decided it would probably end in a draw. Although Jaden was convinced he and Kaiba would lose.

The Next Day brought some unwanted attention on the teachers, in the form of the _Duelling News_.

"And finally. Some slightly less light hearted news from School of Duel today as we heard that last night several students chose to fight each other instead of resolving to duel, luckily before anyone got seriously injured the Professors stepped in and solved the crisis. But one must ask yourself, can a bunch of teenagers really control hundreds of students? In my opinion, no they cannot" the news reader read off.

"Stuck up Bastard" Jaden shouted at the man on the screen

"Jay, you know he can't here ya' right?" Jesse asked,

"I Know that" Jaden replied, "I think we need to call the assembly"

So half an hour later the teachers and students had all gathered in one of the massive Duelling halls, the teachers looked around the students, Jaden looked at the other staff members who were waiting for him to start.

"As you'll all no doubt be aware" Jaden began, "There was a fight last night!"

The students all nodded and some whispered it to their Nabors,

"This is not the way to solve disagreements!" Jaden called, "We are a school of duelling, not Marshal arts"

"In future" Aster continued for Jaden, who smiled slightly, "We want you to duel!"

"But sir!" One student called "What good is duelling when someone is insulting you?"

"Jaden" Chazz whispered to him, "Should we tell them about our past fights?"

"It is relevant" Jaden nodded,

"When we were at School" Chazz called, "I insulted nearly everyone, they would duel me, several of them would beat me and I'd never insult them again. Meaning if you beat them, they will gain respect for you and wont insult you"

The students remained silent, "Professors, Yuki, Anderson, Rhodes and Truesdale were all duellists I once insulted and now we're all good friends."

"In future Solve your problems with Duelling, not fists. If you think someone is bulling someone speak to either of the Professor Truesdale's or Yuki and we'll deal with it" Atticus called out, the teachers dismissed the students. They turned to face each other then All of them except Jaden, Jesse and Chazz collapsed down in a dead faint. The three of them tried to awaken the staff. After about half an hour they all awoke and looked around,

Alexis screamed, "Jaden you have a demon beside you!"

Jaden turned but only saw Yubel, "Its only Yubel." Jaden shrugged, "Wait you can see Yubel!"

"Yeah" They all nodded, they saw a note appear by their side, Jaden grabbed it and read,

_Teachers of School of Duel, _

_For your services to the world of Duelling I gift to you the sight, in the hope you'll enjoy it while you survive. _

_P._

"While we survive?" Zane asked,

"I know, and I don't like it" Jaden replied


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't Own Yugioh GX and never will, if I did I would've forced them to dub series 4. I could really rant about how BBT is a Middle finger to all Americans or Europeans, as they refuse to dub anyway on with the story.**

**Chapter Four: Interschool Duels!**

The school had been open three months when the call came, Jaden was sitting in his office, The white walls were plan and dull but behind his desk was a small window which was closed showing a magnificent view of The School, his deck littered with papers, he sat marking some reports on Deck structure, mostly they were boring and Jaden yawned as he looked at the small pile, then the phone rang.

"Professor Yuki here" Jaden spoke into the phone

"Ah, Professor Yuki, In one week the Interschool Duels will be held at School of Duel make sure you win" Kaiba replied on the other end,

"Yes Mr Kaiba, We'll win no doubt" Jaden replied,

"Good, I'll arrive in just under a week, as will Mr Yugi Muto, as he is technically the head" Kaiba replied, Jaden could tell he was smiling about Jaden's confidence,

"We'll be waiting sir" Jaden replied, smiling as he looked down the report, this one was good, he marked it with a eleven out of twelve, he heard a knock at the door and It opened, showing Alexis at the other side, "You have a Guest Jay"

"Show them in please Lex" Jaden smiled, "Sorry Sir, Duty Calls"

"Very well Professor, enjoy" Kaiba replied, ending the call. He placed the phone down and re-organised the pile again, and looked up, he saw Alex standing there,

"Hello Alex, how can I help?" Jaden asked looking at him,

"I was wondering When that Interschool Duel Tournament is going to be sir, I was told to ask you as you're the head of twelve star" Alex told him

"Well as it happens I just got off the phone with Seto Kaiba, who told me it starts in one week" Jaden replied, "And as the best duellist at the school, you will be a representative"

"Really?" Alex asked looking at him smiling,

"Yep, the teachers and their two best students, you got through instantly" Jaden nodded, "I know you'll do us proud"

"thank you Professor" Alex smiled

"Anytime Alex" Jaden looked down at the papers,

"Professor, Can I have some help with something?" Alex asked worriedly

"Sure, What do you need?" Jaden asked,

"The Grand duel is a double match, it's the depty head and Chancellor of DA against me and someone, can you recommend anyone?"

"Hmmm, maybe Peter or one of the teachers, I'm sure if you ask them they would be more than happy to help you wipe the floor with those two" Jaden replied looking up,

"Would you?" Alex asked,

"Would I work alongside you?" Jaden asked smiling, "If you want to"

"Thank you so much Professor, will you be using the Gate Guardian deck?" Alex asked,

Jaden looked at him thoughtfully, "Yes, but I'll make some additions, it needs some power ups"

"I'll see you in class tomorrow" Alex told him, "I'll have my deck prepped by then "

"Very well" Jaden smiled

**(Seven Days Later)**

The Students stood in line waiting with their teachers, they saw the Boat arrive and Kaiba climbed off, walking towards them,

"Mr Kaiba, A Pleasure to have you here" Jaden shook his hand, then grimaced at his students, causing them all to grin.

The Next to arrive was Chancellor Sheppard, Vice-Chancellor Crowler and several students walked forward, the students scowled at the teachers while The two of the teachers looked on,

"Sheppard, Crowler, I would say it's a pleasure but we set an example to our students by not lying to you" Jaden replied, the teachers all smiled and Jaden looked among the students, who grinned to him.

"Very well, Jaden" Crowler frowned at them, "Maybe your head student and his duelling partner can beat me and Chancellor Sheppard"

"Then let us head to the Duel arena" Alexis smiled to the students, they walked off in groups and Jaden headed towards the teachers lounge, Alexis frowned and rushed after him,

"And where do you think your going?" Alexis asked,

"To get changed before the duel" Jaden replied, giving her a casual smirk,

"You're duelling aren't you?" Alexis asked smiling,

"Yep" Jaden replied, turning away and rushing off, Alexis shook her head and travelled off, Half an hour later, they saw Jaden waiting in the shadows talking with Alex, clearly devising a strategy. Crowler and Sheppard hadn't noticed and we're waiting on the platform, Kaiba was standing in the centre and several TV camera's spread across the room we're waiting,

Alex walked out and onto stage and looked at the two elders,

"So boy, where's your duelling partner or have they run off scared?" Crowler asked,

"No, he's waiting for you to finish doing your make-up" Alex smirked,

"Why you little runt-" Crowler launched himself at the student but Jaden was instantly there, standing in front of his students arms wide to protect him, Crowler stopped and frowned at Jaden,

"I cannot let you attack my student Crowler" Jaden growled at Crowler, his eyes flashing Gold. The Teacher and Students all noticed he changed into his old Slifer Red Uniform.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Sheppard asked,

"Why, my job of course" Jaden replied, "Protecting my Student and helping him defeat you"

Jaden walked to stand next to Alex and they high fived each other, then activated their duel disks, Crowler and Sheppard frowned and activated their duel disks,

Jaden and Alex: 8000

Crowler and Sheppard: 8000

"I'll let you go first" Sheppard smiled,

"How very kind" Alex replied, "Professor, would you?"

Jaden nodded and drew, "First I Play my Ultimate Cost Down!"

"What does that do?" Crowler asked,

"You should really know Doctor" Jaden smiled, "This lowers our monsters level by 4 and yours by 2, but we have to pay 300 points per turn to keep it active"

"Nice card" Kaiba smiled, "That means those two buffoons will need to keep their guard up"

"Next I call forth my Sanga the Thunder!" Jaden called,

Attack: 2600

"Next I end with three face downs" Jaden smiled, Crowler looked at the monster,

"Where do I recognise that monster from?" Crowler asked, then shrugged, "Oh well I'll just take it down"

"I play a card faced down and activate-" Crowler smiled

"Not so fast Crowler" Jaden smiled, "I Play my Gate of Summoning, When your about to activate any spell or trap card, I can play this which allows me to negate it and summon a monster to the field, so rise up Suijin!"

Attack: 2400

"Fine I summon my Ancient Gear Soldier in defence" Crowler frowned,

Defence: 1300

"I end there" Crowler frowned,

"My turn to take a crack at ya" Alex smiled drawing a card, "I summon Kaijin!"

Attack: 2300

"Next I send the three of them to the grave to summon the Gate Guardian!" Alex called as he slid the card onto his duel disk,

Attack: 3750

"Next I activate a trap!" Jaden called, "Gate Mirage, This allows us to summon Sanga The Thunder back to the field"

Attack: 2600

"Sanga attack the Soldier!" Alex called, the soldier vanished in a flash of lightning,

"Now Gate Guardian, attack them Directly!" Alex smiled,

Crowler and Sheppard: 4250

"Now I activate my Gate Power!" Alex called, "When Gate Guardian attacks you directly I can summon Kaijin back to the field!"

Attack: 2300

"Now I end" Alex smiled, "And pay 200 life points to keep the spell active"

Jaden and Alex: 7800

"Couldn't have done it better Alex" Jaden smiled

"I'll go then" Sheppard smiled, "I activate Polymerization!"

"I Forgot Sheppard had a copy of those cards as well" Zane scowled,

"to summon My Cyber-End Dragon!" Sheppard called,

Attack: 4000

"I Activate a trap!" Jaden called, "The Mirror monster!"

"Mirror Monster?" Crowler asked,

"Now I can summon a monster of equal or less attack to the field, and nether can attack this turn" Jaden smiled, "So rise to battle Gate Guardian!"

Attack: 3750

"I end then" Sheppard shrugged,

"I'll go then" Jaden smiled drawing a card, "Hello old friend"

"I Summon Elemental Hero Neos!" Jaden called,

Attack: 2500

"Now I activate my Pot of Greed!" Jaden added, drawing two, "I activate Polymerizartion!"

"What?" Everyone but Alex and Jaden exclaimed, "I fuse Elemental Hero Neo's with the Gate Guardian!"

The two vanished and a single monster appeared, "Rise up the best of both world, The Elemental Hero Neo's Guard!" the monster looked like Neo's but was the tri colours of the Gate Guadian, it had the three symbols on its arms and a giant golden halo over its back.

Attack: 4250

"Next he gets a sweat power boost for every Suijin, Kaijin and Sanga on the field, last count two!" Alex smiled,

Attack: 5250

"Now he attacks your Cyber End Dragon!" Jaden called, the monster attacked with a tri-coloured blast that struck the monster and destroyed it,

Crowler and Sheppard: 3000

"Sujin and Sanga attack them directly!" Jaden added, the two monsters attack and one attack hit each of their opponents,

Crowler and Sheppard: 0

Jaden and Alex: 7800

"That's game!" Every SOD (School Of Duel) Student shouted to the two adults, the teachers all cheered and clapped and even Kaiba rose and clapped as they walked off laughing to each other, Crowler and Sheppard looked round at the few students they had brought with them and frowned, their students were all sitting unhappily, while the SOD were sitting happily chatting to their teachers and the teachers all nodding and smiling, Crowler and Sheppard stormed off frowning.

The rest of the tournament went as smoothly as the First duel, ever match went to SOD, they won ever match, near the end Crowler decided to try and sabotage one of Jaden's lessons, by crashing it and being rude to Jaden, which ended with him duelling one of Jaden's students and losing spectacularly, with his opponent having not lost a single life point.

At the end of the week the headlines had been hitting, _School Of Duel Thrashes Duel Academy . _

They watched as the boat left, The students of both school's waving and the teachers scowling at each other, or in the SOD teachers case, waving bye while frowning.

"Right, Super secret Party" Jaden smiled, "Without letting the teacher know"

"But?" Alex asked,

"Without the teacher's knowledge" Alexis replied, "Or we'll come join you"

"oh right" Megan the rank one smiled, as the students rushed off the teacher walked off towards their private rooms and Kaiba smiled as he headed for his secret house on the island. His Jacuzzi was calling an who was he to turn it down?

**(In a darker part of the Island)**

A hooded figure walked into a cave, where a purple glowing portal was waiting, "My Lord, I need the men, send them so we can rule eternal, the aggressive Darkness needs to conquer all!"

"And so it shall, the forces of light are weak and the Gentle darkness shall not stop us!" A Dark maniacal voice replied as figures walked out of the portal each with a black duel disk on their arm, and a black star on their faces,

"The time of Darkness has come!" The hooded figure laughed as they walked out of the cave towards the awaiting prey of School of Duel…..


End file.
